Online Dating
by gilmoregirls20002007
Summary: What happenes when Paris signs Rory up on an online date website and Finn signs Logan up on the same one?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so Rory is a Sophomore at Harvard and Logan is a Junior Yale. Paris and Doyle and all Rory's friends from Yale are also at Harvard.**

Rory Gilmore sat in the news room typing away, trying to hurry so she could turn in her article before her editor Doyle got after her.

"Hey Gilmore!"

"Hey Paris, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to show you something."

Typing on Rory's computer

"What's this?"

"It's you personal profile!"

"What?"

"I signed you up on this dating website."

"But why the hell would you do that, Paris?"

"Because, I noticed that since you and farmer boy broke up and he got back together with his wife that you haven't dated at all. So I though that I would take it upon myself and find you a guy!"

"No."

"Look, you've already had 50 profile views since yesterday. And this guys online, lets talk to him."

"Paris stop! I don't need a guy, ok."

"You can say all you want, but I already signed you up and it cost me 20 bucks too! So were doing this."

Logan Huntzberger was sitting in his dorm room when his friend Finn walk through the door.

"Hey Mate!"

"Hey."

"I've got a surprise for you!"

"Finn, last time you surprised me you painted my room pink."

"Yeah well this is different, my friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I signed you up on a dating website! I thought it would be fun, the girls here at Yale are getting boring. I think we've already gone through them twice."

"Then why didn't you sign yourself up?"

"Because that would be pathetic."

"Right."

"Look this girls on now, lest talk to her!"

**Please R&R, and tell me if I should continue! ) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

"Look this girls on now, lest talk to her!" Said Finn

"_Hi." _

"Ooh, he beat us too it. Somebody's eager!" Paris said smiling.

"Paris, do you know what kind of people come on here?"

"Shush Gilmore, were just having fun."

"_Hey." _

"Lookey there mate, she's replying."

They continued to talk for a little while longer, but not about much. Rory refused to let Paris type anything that could give anything to personal about them away.

And besides, about 5 minutes into it Finn got bored.

RLRLRLRL

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Lorelai said running up to Rory's car, and leading her into the house.

"Ok, I've had a long day."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Paris."

"That's all I needed to fully grasp what you were going through."

"She signed me up on this dating website."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she said I needed to meet guys.'

"Well, you better not be going on there!"

"What?"

"Do you know what kinds of guys go on those, Rory?

"Mom…"

"No, Rory. This isn't something to be taken lightly!"

"Ok, stop!"

"No Rory, I-"

"Hey, your acting like I signed myself up for this or something! Don't yell at me."

"Ror-"

"I'm leaving."

She couldn't believe how her mom was acting, it's not like she was actually going to use the site to find a guy. She was completely wrong to think that Rory would ever do that. She wasn't stupid. And her mom was treating her like she was.

RLRLRLRL

Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV when his computer screen showed that he had a new email. So he went to check and seen that it was from a girl on the dating website. She told him that she wanted to meet him, and she attached a picture of herself. _Too desperate. _Logan thought.

RLRLRLRL

Rory got back t her dorm room and got on her computer to erase her profile on the website. Paris had even taken it upon herself and put up some pictures of Rory. And she even wrote a few things about her, the way Paris described her was so unlike her.

She had gotten a few messages, so she read them for the heck of it.

One of the guys profile pictures made him look like a murderer. _Creepy. _She thought. She deleted that one.

Another guy went on to explain all the troubles he was going through with his wife. _Seriously? What kind of people go on these? _Was her next thought.

And the last guy sent her a picture of his five kids. _I am so done here._

Just then she got an IM from "HotHuntz".

"_Hey."_

RLRLRLRL

Logan was still on the website and he decided to IM the girl that he, well Finn, talked to earlier "RG225". He at least wanted to explain. Finn had made him sound so desperate.

"_Hey."_

RLRLRLRL

"What the hell. I might as well say hi. I would be rude not to." Rory said to herself.

"_Hi."_

"_So, I just wanted to tell you, that person earlier wasn't me."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, my friend set me up on here."_

"_Seriously? Mine did the same."_

"_Or are you just trying to hide the fact that you really are trying to find a guy on here."_

"_No way. I'm perfectly happy being single."_

"_Right."_

"_Oh and what's 'HotHuntz'? Your pretty find of yourself aren't you?"_

"_I told you, it was my friend. But I bet your not complaining, especially if you've seen the pictures he posted of me!" _

They continued to talk, well flirt, for the rest of the night, neither knowing that soon their lives would be changing and they would both have something to do with the change in each other.

**Read and Review, please. I hope you liked it. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK so I know you all probably hate me because it took me forever to update and it's a short one. But I have been incredibly busy and this week coming up for me will be just as busy so I found my self with a little bit of time to update so I thought a short chapter would be better than no chapter, right? And while I was typing my computer flipped out and erased it ALL! I was so mad. I had to re-type it and try to think of everything I had put in the story.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. Jeez, I get depressed just by typing this.**

It had been two weeks since Rory and Logan had started talking on the computer, and since then they had gotten to the point where they were talking every night.

It was a good routine they had. They hadn't gotten into talking about anything too personal. They now knew each others first names, and they also knew a few basic things about each other like: favorite hobbies, friends, etc.

You could say they had become friends.

Though Rory was still kind of uncomfortable about talking to a complete stranger on the internet, she really liked Logan. He was really nice, and funny too.

He matched her witty comment for witty comment.

And he seemed incredibly smart.

She hadn't told anyone about them talking to each other.

Still as far as Paris knew, Rory hadn't been back on the site since she first showed it to her (For that she made her pay her back 20) and they had first talked to Logan. Who Rory now knew as Logan's crazy friend named Finn.

Rory and Lorelai made up but had never brought up the subject again.

Rory had just gotten home from her night class and immediately got on her computer to see if Logan was online. But he wasn't. _"He'll be on later." _She thought.

She had really gotten used to talking to him

He seemed like a great guy.

When she was talking to him, she didn't feel any pressure to be "Stars Hollow's Princess", "Harvard's Perfect Student" or "Emily and Richard's Little Debutant". She could be herself and that felt good.

Just as she was about to sign off, she noticed she had just received a message. Thinking it was Logan she immediately opened it, and was surprised with what it said.

"_Hey Mary."_

**You are probably all surprised bye the last part of the story, right? Don't hate me. I just don't want this story to be all happy and fluffy all the time, cuz then it will just get boring. And even though it takes me forever to update, I have every intention of finishing this and **_**"Five years Later". **_

**You guys are all wonderful. Please review and read my other stories if you haven't. Like my new one **_**"I Hate That I Love".**_

**And now both my AN's together are officially longer than this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so sorry! I never meant for it to take me this long to update, do you all hate me now? I have just been really busy and school started to I have to wake up extremely early which means going to bed early and I write best at night. I cant just get on the computer in the middle of the day and write, that would just be…weird. Haha. I hope it was worth the wait! :)**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"_Hey Mary."_

Rory stared at her computer screen for what seemed like forever, was it really Tristan? I couldn't be, but who else has ever called her Mary? No one. Should she answer him? Well, she had no reason not to.

"_Tristan?"_

"_Yep, you remember! I knew you always had a think for me!"_

"_Haha, you wish! So how are you?"_

"_I'm doing good. Going to Yale, actually"_

"_Yale? What happened to the big Princeton plans?"_

"_Well, the big Princeton plans went out the door when my dad died."_

"_Tristan, I am so sorry."_

"_Don't be, the man was a jerk."_

"_So how do you like Yale?"_

"_I love it."_

"_Right, you love the parties, have you ever even attended class?"_

"_I'm actually doing very well in all of my classes. Becoming a lawyer is what I always wanted, not to be an accountant like my dad."_

"_Well, I am really happy for you."_

"_Thanks, so what's going on with you?"_

"_I am going to Harvard." _

"_Wow, like you always wanted, you nerd. I'm happy for you too."_

Rory and Tristan continued to catch up on what had gone on in both their lives since they last talked. Rory was so busy with her conversation she was having with Tristan that she didn't even notice when Logan had signed on.

RLRLRLRL

"What's going on with you man?"

"What do you mean Colin?"

"You haven't been with a girl in like forever."

"Yes I have. I even have a date tonight." He lied. The truth was, he hadn't been with a girl since he "met" Rory. He didn't know why, its not like there was anything going on with them. They hadn't even met in person. But how come every time any other girl tried to get him to go out with her, or every time he even thought about another girl he would feel guilty?

"Well good, you had me worried. I thought maybe you were fancying the fellows now."

"Shut up, Colin."

RLRLRLRL

Rory was so excited, she couldn't help it. Last night when talking to Tristan they decided to meet up for coffee.

Rory was going to be in New Haven that day, she had to meet with her grandmother in the morning for tea because she had missed Friday night dinner. One of her classes had been moved to that night so she couldn't make it and Emily had insisted on seeing her no later than Sunday morning.

So since she would be in New Haven she was going to meet Tristan at an on campus Yale coffee shop.

RLRLRLRL

After the very boring tea Rory had just endured with Emily she was happy that her next stop was coffee, and with Tristan too!

Rory would never admit it but she had always had a little crush on Tristan, and she was happy that he was slowly reentering her life.

Maybe it was fate?

RLRLRLRL

Tristan was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Rory to arrive, he was actually nervous. He was starting to think that maybe this was there chance to be together.

Tristan's roommate was constantly joining online websites hoping to find "The One" and be married by the time he graduated college. Well one day Tristan just so happened to be in the room while his friend was looking at the girls signed up on this one particular website when a very familiar pair of blue eyes on the screen caught his attention and he immediately signed himself up. He had always had a thing for Rory Gilmore, but that was never a secret.

Maybe today would be the day that they would finally get their second chance.

Who knows who or what else might come their way this particular day.

RLRLRLRL

**Uh oh! What do you think is going to happen? **

**Please review! In the mean time, I will be working on ideas for **_**"Five Years Later" **_**Because you know, I don't really have a plan, I just write and it comes to me as I go along. **

**Btw, sorry there was no Roagn interaction.**


End file.
